Scarlet Heart
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: To the outside world Dalton seemed like a regular exclusive private school, only Dalton had very strict entry policies. The only students admitted into Dalton were those who knew of vampires, were attacked by vampires, or worse, orphaned by them.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Scarlet Heart

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine

Spoilers: None

Warnings: mild scenes of gore, vampires

Summary: To the outside world Dalton seemed like a regular exclusive private school, only Dalton had very strict entry policies. The only students admitted into Dalton were those who knew of vampires, were attacked by vampires, or worse, orphaned by them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, as we all know, for my name is not Ryan Murphy.

Authors Note: So thanks to Glee I got side-tracked from Glee fan fiction, if that makes sense. My bunny for 1624 ran away so if any of you see him please return him to me. But I'm still working on that story and hope to update it soon, if the bunnies will cooperate. Anyway, until they do here's a short vampire snippet that popped into my head. This will probably only be about five maybe six chapters long. So I hope you all enjoy. ^_^

Scarlet Heart

Blonde hair feel over a tear stained face, before another scream erupted through the house. The girl whimpered, tears running down her face as she pulled her knees to her chest into the fetal position. Her father had shoved her into a secret room, telling her to stay quiet no matter what. Told her not to breathe audibly but that was hard. It was so hard.

Another scream followed by a loud dull thud met her ears and then there was silence, not even the creek of floor boards. No footsteps were heard but she knew by instinct she couldn't move, it just felt like someone was still here. She jumped as nails slid against the walls, echoing eerily in her confinement.

"Ba-dump goes the beating heart," a voice she would place to a young woman cooed out. "Hard against a ribcage, full of flowing life. A metronome of life."

She stiffened as the fingers slid past her hiding spot and away.

"Silence is golden, but fear roars in my ears," the voice taunted from afar. A door opened and closed and she let out a sigh of relief. Crawling to the entrance of her hiding spot she pressed her ear to it, listening closely. Not a sound. "And thus, she breathed her last breath."

The girl screamed as her ankle was grabbed and she was dragged into the dark abyss.

-o-o-o-

"-derson. Mr. Anderson, are you listening?"

The dark haired male looked up in surprise as his colleagues chortled around him. "I'm sorry, I was thinking about something."

"Oh? Care to share, since it seems more important than a lesson on survival."

Averting his eyes he looked at his other five classmates before shaking his head in the negative and picking up his pen."As I was saying, four bodies were found mangled and drained of blood. As usual the police ruled it an unusual animal attack. However, the Pierce's were composed of five family members; Father, mother, two sons ages 18 and 15 and a 10 year old daughter."

"But only the mother, father, and sons were found, correct?" Rachel Berry, the class show-off, called out.

"That's right. Some believe the girl's body may be found, others believe she may have been turned, there's even the theory that she maybe being used for a personal blood bank. Now normally students aren't allowed on hunts like these. However, the top two students will be given the chances to examine the scene and possibly have a chance at hunting their first vampire."

The other students in the class cheered while Blaine was left staring off into the distance. Not that the idea of killing a vampire didn't appeal to him, it did, but there was something wrong. This was a family kill which meant one vampire did not do this, and if they did they had to be at least 125 or older, as younger vampires tended to flock. Any professional or student knew it was best to avoid elder vampires, they were crafty and very well aware of their own bodies and abilities. Newborns were simple kills. They had no control over their speed or strength, did not know how to use their hearing to the best of their ability, and still believed the sun would fry them quicker than an egg.

"Mr. Anderson, are you listening?" their teacher asked again, not happy with being ignored.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. You're letting students on this hunt which means you assume it's a pack."

The teacher nodded. "At least four vampires, one for each. A single vampire for a family of five would either be an elder or a glutton."

"Or a pure-blood," Blaine suggested, hearing the other's breaths catch.

His teacher was not amused. "Mr. Anderson, entertaining the thought of a pure-blood is ludicrous. There are theories that suggest a female vampire can become pregnant thus giving us dhampirs, but a pure-blood, the thought is laughable. Vampires are dead. They are nothing more then reanimated killers, Mr. Anderson."

"That's why we administer a smack down on them," Santana Lopez smirked, examining her nails.

"Blaine, some of us taking hunting seriously," Wesley Davis sighed, flipping through his notebook and making notes. "Some of us lost our families to these creatures."

"I understand that Wes. If you forgot, my family was taken from me."

"That's right," Noah Puckerman spoke up. "He claims Hummel did it. Killed his entire family but left him alive," he jeered, earning titters from the others.

"No offense, dude, but it is kind of out there. Didn't Hummel live in like 1779 or something like that?" Finn Hudson jumped in.

"He was born 1669. Records state his death 16 years later in the spring of 1685, he was a peasant boy during that time. A teenager under the same name entered the royal court as the Princess of England's consort in 1782, he held the position till 1789 when a stable boy pointed out that he was not aging as he should. By winter of 1790 it was like he did not exist except in the Princess's writings and many believed she had imagined him."

"You've done your homework," their teacher said, only slightly impressed. "Kurt Hummel, born in 1669 to Burt Hummel and Elizabeth Hummel in the Virginia colony. He suspected master is unknown. Kurt Hummel is an immaculate malicious vampire. He toys with his victims till their last breath and leaves no mess in his wake, and never spills a drop. He's vicious, deadly, and said to be extremely beautiful. Mr. Anderson, if Kurt Hummel was the vampire that attacked your family, you would not be sitting here today. He leaves no survivors."

Blaine sighed, he knew that. He knew Kurt Hummel as well as one could. Kurt Hummel was his obsession. Kurt Hummel was his drive and he was going to be the one to bring that vampire to his knees. Blaine knew he was the only one that realized something amiss with the retelling of Kurt Hummel's past. How could Kurt Hummel be born 25 years before his supposed father?

"-Written test will be tomorrow, field exercises Thursday. You're dismissed."

-o-o-o-

Blaine collapsed onto his dorm room bed, arms behind his head, staring up at his ceiling. Why did they all mock him? True all the books said no one survived an encounter with Kurt Hummel but if that was true where did documentation come from?

6 years ago a vampire attacked his family landing him at Dalton Academy. To the outside world Dalton seemed like a regular exclusive private school, only Dalton had very strict entry policies. The only students admitted into Dalton were those who knew of vampires, were attacked by vampires, or worse, orphaned by them. He was one of those cases, he'd been 12 when his parents died. Most kids told their stories with a dark setting, usually storming but not him.

It was July, just before independence day. The whole family had gone to I-hop for breakfast and his little sister had complained about the lack of apple juice. Afterwards, they'd gone to Wal-Mart, stopping by one of those tents set up in the parking lot for the purchase of fireworks. His dad was planning to spoil them this year and bought up almost two-thousand dollars worth of fireworks. Blaine's brother had smirked and asked how many he'd get to blow sky high, their dad said if he could behave he'd let him light a few.

Their shopping trip had gone as usual, Maria wanted gold fish crackers and Stephen made a perverse joke about 'plump when you cook them' hotdogs. Their mother ended up with a headache as usual, wondering why her 16 year old had to act like a five year old, and why Blaine was the only one who could behave. This, of course, prompted teasing from his older brother. After waiting an hour in the check-out line they made their way home, Maria running hurriedly to the door so she wouldn't have to help with the groceries.

Stephen loaded up his arms with groceries to prove he could hold as much as possible and challenged Blaine to do the same. Blaine had grabbed the milk and eggs, sticking his tongue out in jest. Their father opened their front door and froze, causing their mother to sigh. But they all saw him, the teenage boy sitting on their father's lay-z-boy, his legs crossed and back straight. He wore a blue coat with black pants and some kind of black boot. He had been examining his cuticles when they walked in, upon seeing them he pushed back his hair, smiling at them.

"_I apologize, I saw the door open, and I was lost, I assumed someone was home."_ He had said, his voice higher pitch than the average male's. Their father had began taking steps backwards, backing them back to the car. He immediately knew the teen had been lying, they triple checked the doors every time they left. That was the first time Blaine had ever seen a vampire's speed, just before their mother could step out of the door they were violently shoved and the door was slammed. _"Tsk. Now, I was trying to be nice, but if you're going to make me out as the bad guy. Maria, dear, come here."_

His sister had moved immediately upon the man's orders, right into his open arms. The man had licked her neck then before declaring _"It's not her."_ That's when the terror began, before their eyes he snapped her neck, tearing her open and drinking her dry in front of them. Blaine had vomited, and Stephen retaliated, but the teenager was faster. He had Stephen pinned against the door faster than he could blink. Once he declared _"Not you either."_ he tore out Stephen's heart, munching on it like a cracker. The adults were superfluous to him, and after they'd witnessed two of their children's deaths the teenager claimed he was granting mercy and killed them both. Blaine cried, vomited, cried and was just stunned. That's when the man bent down to him, looking him in the eyes.

"_You don't smell of fear, you don't even smell human. So it's you."_

The teenager had slit his own wrist, forcing blood into Blaine's mouth and fight as he might he felt the warm bitter liquid slide down his throat.

"_I'll be back for you, dear Blaine."_

They could mock him, laugh at him, but in that small taste of blood he knew what they did not. The vampire he'd met that day was Kurt Hummel, his blood said as much.

-o-o-o-

"I don't understand you," Rachel sighed as they entered the crime scene. "You don't pay attention in class, you're day dreaming half the time, you have these insane ideal about pure-bloods and yet all your test scores are perfect."

"It's not like I can explain it, Rachel, just because I don't seem to be listening doesn't mean I'm not."

Opening the door and sliding under the crime scene tape into the home, Rachel immediately set out to get a feel of the scene. The chalk drawings showed where the bodies had been sprawled, evidence marks showed where the attacker or attackers had stood.

"Definitely a group attack, new bloods, no older than 50," Rachel declared. "Most likely three, a shared kill."

Blaine nodded, examining the house, the room they stood in was the living room, straight off the front door. There was a small hallway off the left that led to a larger foyer area where a wooden staircase to the next floor stood. The layout of the house was odd to say the least but if the family had been happy then who was he to judge?

"Find anything?" Rachel called.

"No," he yelled back, sliding his hand across the wall. Suddenly, he felt a shiver, a sliver of ice cold fear slid up his spine. There was a lingering something on these wall, a lingering prescience. "Kurt," he whispered, remembering that aura, that feeling of dread. He slid his fingers along the plain white walls, closing his eyes as if he was walking in Kurt's own boots. "Rachel!" he called, palm pressed against the wall, feeling what was there.

The brunette ran to him, cross drawn. "What? What's wrong?"

"The wall."

She looked to the clean white wall, sighing, lowering her silver cross. "Blaine, seriously, I was analyzing blood splatter."

"Rachel, the wall," he knocked on it, watching as her eyes widened at the echoing sound.

"It's hollow," she exclaimed, putting her own hands to it. Quickly she felt around, giving small taps trying to get the lay of how big they were talking. "It has to be a hidden room or compartment."

"The father must of pushed his daughter in here and sealed it off."

"But how does it open? Should we break it down or trying to find another way in?" she questioned, before stopping herself. "Blaine, there's one of two things we could find on the other side of this wall. A corpse, or worse, nothing at all."

"Worse, Rachel, would be the little girl now the undead."

Rachel shook her head making a hasty decision and kicking the thin piece of wall in, revealing darkness and dust. She looked at Blaine before ducking inside noting the space was barely big enough for one person. "There's nail marks," she spoke, touching the wooden floor of the space. Scooting over she traced her own hand over them, into the solid wall backing. "She was dragged backwards, still alive, that means there's another way into this room."

Blaine nodded, but truly he had no desire to find the other entrance. He didn't need to see a mangled corpse, even if it was part of the occupation. "Try to find a way to take out that wall, I'll look around upstairs," he told her, she nodded, reminding him to keep his cross close. Telling her he knew, he took off into the large foyer before turning sharply and heading up the wood stairs.

The second floor housed the bedrooms, all untouched, in fact the entire upstairs seemed to be untouched. Not a mark or a sheet out of place. It was to immaculate, to clean for an average family. "Oh shit!" he realized, running down stairs like a bat out of hell. He jumped down them, hurrying to the cubby hole of a hiding spot pulling Rachel out who cried in protest. "They're Hiders!"

Her eyes widened. "How do you know?"

"Look at the house Rachel, it's completely spotless, white, pristine, they're not an average American family. The hiding place where only the daughter was hidden? They're Hiders, that meant the girl was…."

"She's a witch!"

Blaine nodded. "Meaning this wasn't a senseless newborn kill, whoever did this was after the girl."

"But Blaine, I'm sure our professors would have realized these people were Hiders. The sheer definition of a Hider is to, well, hide what must not be found. If they were Hiders, we would not be allowed to easily step into this home, they'd have put some kind of protection against us."

"What if we're needed? The vampire that did this easily could have disabled any protection or the girl herself was the protection?"

Rachel looked up for a moment before turning to exit the hall back to the living room; Blaine followed wondering what had occurred. "Then perhaps this blood splatter isn't random," she suggested looking at the wall. "Hiders, back in the 19th century, were trained to use their blood to convey messages, even during death or an attack. It's possible these Hiders could have conveyed a message in this, if this was their true identity."

-o-o-o-

"Hiders?" William Schuester questioned looking his students over. "Professor Emerson would not have sent you two to this home if it was a case of Hiders."

"There was a hiding place, Mr. Schue," Blaine explained. "The missing girl seemed to be dragged through a solid wall and if this family had this hiding place and specifically hid her. Not only that, the house looked, perfect. Almost as white as an asylum."

Rachel held out her folder to him. "We took pictures of the blood splatter. In the case that they were Hiders we thought they might have left a message."

Mr. Schue took the folder, opening and flipping through the pictures. "What do you think they were hiding? Most common cases are ex-servants or betrayers."

"A witch," Blaine answered, making their professor cough in disbelief.

"A witch? It's very rare for Hiders to deal with Wiccans for the mere fact that our their own witches are very tricky to deal with."

"Sir, I don't mean to speak out of turn, but most wouldn't hear me out on this theory."

With a small nod of 'go ahead', Blaine took a deep breath. "This family's name was Pierce according to the file and in 1683 just before the happenings of the Salem Witch Trials there was a Pierce family that lived just north of Essex."

"Direct descendants? It's possible," Mr. Schue conceded. "The timeline is long enough that it's possible another witch was born into the family."

"They had two known witches in the Pierce family, Clarissa Pierce in 1683 and Abigail Pierce of 1825."

"Witches are born in threes so you're suggesting that young Brittany Pierce is the third?"

"It's possible."

"Then can you answer me this? Why would a vampire need a witch?"

There he was stumped. Why would a vampire need a witch? Why would Kurt Hummel need a witch? "I-uh-I don't know, but I do know that records state that one Kurt Hummel was said to be hunting a witch."

Mr. Schue sighed. "Again with your obsession with Kurt Hummel. Blaine, it's admirable, you have a strong desire to kill an elder, not many hunters are brave enough to even think it, but you have to realize how dangerous he is. He would kill you without a second thought and he'd enjoy it."

Blaine sighed, staring at his feet.

"I'll look over these documents, you two go and get some rest."

"Yes, sir," they chorused without argument, turning and leaving the room. Will looked at the pictures again, knowing there was only one person he could ask for help, and he really hate going to her.

-o-o-o-

"You decide to cut off that cabbage patch of a hair-do, Schuster," one Sue Sylvester quipped as the man entered her office.

"Actually, Sue, I need your help with something."

"Of course you do, everyone needs my help."

"A couple of trainees were sent to examine the Pierce house and think this might be a Hiders case."

Sue scoffed. "No one but you and your horribly grotesque hair are stupid enough to send kids to a Hiders' house." Never the less she accepted the folder, flipping it open and staring at the pictures. "This is Porcelain's work."

"What?"

"Well Schuester you've out dumbed yourself so apparently the massive amount of product you use has seeped into your brain."

"Sue, can you not insult me for two seconds and…."

"The Hiders didn't leave this message, I only know of one vampire that kills like this and he only does it when he wants something. You may patronize the hobbit orphan but he seems to know something the rest of you don't."

"You're losing me."

"Not surprising. This is the work of my favorite hunt, Porcelain himself, Kurt Hummel."

"What? Are you sure?"

"I don't make mistakes, Schuester, this is Porcelain's work."

"Okay, and what does he want? Do we need to scramble a few hunters? Searchers? What?"

"Train hobbit orphan, he's gonna need it. He's Porcelain's next target."

-chapter 1 end-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Scarlet Heart

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine

Spoilers: None

Warnings: mild scenes of gore, vampires

Summary: To the outside world Dalton seemed like a regular exclusive private school, only Dalton had very strict entry policies. The only students admitted into Dalton were those who knew of vampires, were attacked by vampires, or worse, orphaned by them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, as we all know, for my name is not Ryan Murphy.

Scarlet Heart

"Sylvester, you've officially lost your mind," Emerson sighed, running his hand down his face. "What interest does Kurt Hummel have in a untrained 18 year old hunter?"

"I understand your incompetent complaint, Emerson, considering you sent two trainees to a Hiders' home. This of course is because you don't pay attention and assume you know everything, unlike, one Sue Sylvester who does know everything. Do you have 254 kills to date under your belt?"

"The matter of vampires killed is not what we are discussing. It's common knowledge that Kurt Hummel is your greatest rival-."

Sue scoffed. "Sue Sylvester's greatest rival is and will always be one Sue Sylvester."

"-regardless you have a vendetta against Kurt Hummel and you're going to get yourself killed going after him. You've been hunting him for 30 years."

"Look, Sue, if Kurt is coming after Blaine, we don't need to train him, we need to hide him," Will sighed, trying to reason with her.

"I'm sorry what was that Schuester, I couldn't hear you over the chipmunk nesting in your hair. Though I'm sure that chipmunk already knows that hobbit orphan's previous family were Hiders."

"Wait, what?" the two men asked in disbelief mixed with confusion.

"Unlike you fools I do research on all the orphans that come into this school. Morgan and Tracy Anderson were Hiders, one of their children was being hidden, and the natural conclusion is that hobbit orphan is the one needing hiding. No messages were left at that time, in fact the reports said the parents didn't even fight back."

"But why was Blaine being hidden, and why is Kurt wanting him now?"

Sue shook her head, pressing a finger to her ear. "I think I heard the chipmunk squeak out some stupid questions. If we knew why he was being hidden we'd be able to know why Porcelain wants him. So you have two options, offer the kid as bait, or offer the kid as bait."

"What happened to the idea of training him?" Will asked.

"That's boring," Sue tsk'd. "Why train him when we can use him to lure Porcelain here?"

"Sorry Sue, I can not allow you to offer a student as vampire bait," Will said, standing firm.

She tsk'd again before turning and stomping out of the office. She was going to lure Porcelain here if it was the last thing she did.

-o-o-o-

"_Blaine! Blaine! It's a bird!" a young light haired brunette boy yelled to his friend, pointing to a yellow canary. The curly haired boy looked up with a smile._

"_Canaries are rare here."_

"_All birds are rare here save for crows and ravens, it's nice to see color."_

_Blaine smiled to his friend, standing up from the river bank he sat on, dusting off his pants. "You want him, we can keep him in your room."_

"_I don't think my papa would allow that. A living creature in our home that's not for food? Papa wouldn't like that, but maybe he'll come back, the bird. I'd like to see him again."_

_Blaine smiled brightly at the other boy. "The bird would be a fool not to come see you again, Kurt."_

-o-

Blaine sat up in his bed, having been awoken with the strange feeling of falling. He hated when his body convulsed with that odd falling sensation, and he was having a rather pleasant dream. A dream that he could no longer remember. Damn. If it was one thing he hated it was never remembering happy dreams. On the upside it was 8:43 am as opposes to 2 am. It was annoying to wake up in the middle of the night only to find he couldn't get back to sleep.

Either way it was morning and he had class. No doubt he would get ridiculed for his guess about the Hiders or worse, ridiculed for his Kurt theory. It wasn't his fault he knew things they didn't. It wasn't his fault they thought him insane. He knew what he knew, if they didn't want to believe him that was their decision.

-o-

"So," Puck began, sitting on the edge of Blaine's desk. "Berry said you guys went into a Hiders' house. What was it like? I heard Hiders are fucking sterile as all hell."

"It was really clean, yes, that was my first clue. Plus they had no pictures on the walls, they were void. Not even a family picture."

Blaine blinked. Come to think of it, his mother had always kept their house immaculate. She'd always made a joke about how the house had to be perfect for guests, but no one ever came home. Blaine didn't even remember pictures on the wall, in fact, they hadn't even owned a camera. That's ridiculous. He was over thinking. His parents couldn't have been Hiders, they had no one to hide, Blaine would have known it.

"That's fucked up," Puck said. "I'd be freaked out to go into those house, like Stepford wives or some shit. Rachel said you saw some blood splatter too, they leave a message?"

"Seats!" Emerson ordered. "Puck, your ass goes in a chair not on a desk."

"Got it," he called, sitting down in his own desk chair.

"Recently," Emerson began. "A mistake was made that could have been potentially deadly to two students. As such, student missions have been suspended till further notice."

A groan of disapproval filled the room.

"So what, we're supposed to sit in here study while vampires are out there killing?" Wes complained.

"More now, the eastern hunters have been recruited. They'll be coming here for a short stint and you will be polite and hospitable to them."

"Heh, we can welcome them the Dalton way then," Puck smirked, already hatching pranks that he was sure Finn would pick up on. Mr. Emerson decided to ignore them for once and go about his lesson on proper killing and burning of a vampire lest they regenerate.

Blaine wondered if he was the only one that knew something was off. Despite their overall goal to destroy vampires, hunters were rather territorial and to enlist the help of the eastern hunters, when it was common knowledge that one Sue Sylvester needed no help-

"Mr. Emerson, It's Kurt isn't?" Blaine questioned without raising his hand.

"And he's off," Puck whistled, imitating the starting gate horn at a horse track.

Mr. Emerson became stiff before taking a calming breath. "No, Mr. Anderson, it is not. It's simply a matter of not wanting to find our students dead."

"Yet you'll enlist the help of Eastern hunters. If there's a group of hunters Ms. Sylvester hates more than South hunters it's Eastern hunters and the only reason she'd enlist their help is because she's fond of Quinn Fabray who once attended Dalton. Quinn Fabray, like me, claimed to have survived an encounter with Kurt. If she's calling them here, she's planning to track him."

"That's quite enough, Mr. Anderson. Sue is calling Ms. Fabray here because Ms. Fabray has ample knowledge of Hiders. It's her field of expertise and that is it. This discussion is over, understood?"

"And Emerson wins by a head," Puck announced to snickering from Finn and Santana, but Blaine wasn't done, he was far from it.

-o-o-o-

The blonde stared down her trainer, blue eyes narrowed on the older woman as they had a stand-off. "Let's cut to the chase Q, you're moved out to the East. I DESPISE the Easterns, even more than I despise one Will Schuester's hair, but you have encountered a certain vampire and I need that information."

Quinn reflexively put a hand to her arm holding it before turning to her old teacher. "Why? So I can get my arm cut off again? No thank you."

Sue tsk'd rolling her eyes. "We sewed it back on, didn't we?"

"Yes, but now I have an ugly nasty scar. I'm only HALF-vampire, Coach. Sure, I lose a limb it can be reconnected but that doesn't mean it'll be as pretty as before. You want my help because I can survive what humans can't, and I can smell him."

"This is why I don't like working with dhampirs."

"Yes, because there's so many of us. Alright, give me the details, I'll track Kurt, you take him down and take the credit and I'll return to the East," Quinn sighed.

"Hiders killed. Daughter taken."

"Thank you for that. Anything else? Let's be honest coach, Kurt doesn't kill Hiders needlessly, he has enough honor and respect to leave well enough alone."

"We both know Porcelain will kill Hiders if they've got something he wants. The assumption is, Pierce's daughter was a witch, and Porcelain took her."

"A witch? If this was 1910, I'd understand the need of a witch, but now?"

"How about you dig into those memories Q and tell me what you find."

"Coach, I'm only 62 years old. Kurt is much older than me, I can't tell you how he thinks or his motives," she admitted.

"Don't play dumb blondie, you're an old lady stuck in a teenager's body and you enjoy everyday of it. Let's face it, you're not going to tell us anything because it keeps your cushy little tush happy to be aging slower than a turtle."

Quinn looked away before sighing. "In 1930 there was talk floating around, I mean I was still a baby but, mom told me. Kurt lost something very important to him, it was taken, some think it was a family member. Some think it was a lover, but the over all consensus is what it was, only a witch can bring it back. If a Pierce witch cast the spell only a Pierce witch can remove it."

"He wants hobbit orphan, meaning he must think hobbit orphan is the one he's looking for."

"Hobbit orphan?"

"18 year old brat, came to us 6 years ago after his family were killed. Porcelain left a message in the Hiders' blood that he wanted hobbit orphan. So either Porcelain's made a mistake, or this kid is something to him."

"Mind if I meet him?" Quinn smiled.

"Knock your tits off," Sue sighed, pointing towards the door.

-o-

She stared, and stared, and stared, because that's all she could do. Her hand was firmly over her nose as she entered Emerson's classroom, the six students of the room staring at her. Something smelled horrid, rotting corpse horrid. The only time she'd smelled this was around Kurt, and it always shocked her. Vampires smelled like death but this smell was unreal. "I'm sorry, I need to speak with the boy Coach calls 'hobbit orphan'."

"I'll be your hobbit," Puck smirked, leaning back in his seat.

Blaine sighed. "That would be me."

"Come with me for a moment," she smiled, motioning with her free hand.

"Hey, Anderson, maybe you can suck tits instead of dicks and hit that," Puck jeered as Blaine exited the room behind Quinn, closing the door so their conversation was not overheard.

"Coach tells me your parents were killed 6 years ago, and you claim Kurt Hummel did it?"

"I don't need another adult patronizing me, thank you. I know what I saw, who I saw."

"Can you describe him to me?"

Blaine blinked. "Um….he looked about 16 maybe 17 at the oldest. He was wearing a blue suede jacket that went just past his hips, and black skin-tight pants, and some kind of lace up boot. He was pale, like all vampires are and his hair was a light brunette, kind of styled in a comb-over fashion I guess."

"What color were his eyes?"

"Uh…." Blaine closed his own hazels, trying to remember the vampires eyes. "They were red, but then they faded to gray or blue or green, I don't know they were a weird kind of mix color."

"Count yourself lucky, not many who encounter the last leaving pureblood vampire lives to tell about it."

"What?"

"Kurt Hummel was never human, he was born and has always been undead, that's why he's so vicious. He's never known humanity. Kurt has made sure that the legends of the purebloods died during the war so he would not be discovered. I'm sure you know of the war."

"1795 Scotland, hunters banned together and laid siege on a clan of vampires killing them all. Soon word spread through out the world and-"

"One by one vampires were killed but the hunters weren't aiming for newborns, they wanted the originals, the purebloods. Kurt escaped death and fled, taking on human identities, and killing only those needed to survive. People trusted him easily because no canary would approach a creature of the undead like Kurt's trusted bird. It was a rouse humans easily fell for."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't think Kurt was the only pureblood to escape."

"Excuse me? You think _I _might be-"

"Oh dear no," she laughed. "Your aging is completely incorrect for a pureblood vampire. You would have reached the physical age of 18 over a hundred years ago. According to your file you age just like a human, but your smell is definitely off. I think, you may be a dhampir."

"A dhampir? All due respect neither of my parents were vampires, and if they were my siblings would have had the same smell, but Kurt didn't hesitate to rip them to pieces."

"Unless they weren't your real family. Think back, do you remember anything odd?"

Blaine shook his head, closing his eyes. "No, we came in carrying groceries. Our house was an open floor plan so from the front door you walked into the living room, the kitchen was just off to the right. It was the kind big enough for a dinning table. Uh, Kurt was sitting in my dad's lazy boy, the chair was usually angled to face the TV and block the light from the door. He made a quip about the door being unlocked and dad started pushing us backwards, hoping to get to the car."

"You wouldn't have made it."

"Wait!" Blaine exclaimed, holding his head. "Maria entered the house first, Stephen was behind her, I lingered back with mom."

"Is that relevant?"

"Dad's arm, he took a step back but he didn't try to pull Maria back or push Stephen out. Kurt didn't move till my mom was almost out the door, she had grabbed my arm and tugged me lightly. They weren't trying to protect my brother and sister-"

"They were trying to get you away from Kurt, so apparently you are of importance. The family you knew were most likely Hiders, if you're the dhampir offspring of a pureblood you would have to be hidden. Kurt probably believes you're the person he lost in the past under a witch's spell. But that would be impossible, it's possible that you are the son of the pureblood he's looking for."

"So what then?"

"You could lure him here. Coach and I could wait in the wings and see how he moves, what he does, and what he wants with you. We're about 99% certain he won't kill you and that's saying something from Coach."

"You're forgetting the fact that he's a vampire! You can't just hide in a bush and not expect him to sense you," Blaine reasoned.

"The next part is simple enough. While your smell is pungent to me, it won't be to him, and if you're bleeding, his senses will be focused solely on your blood."

Blaine laughed, standing up. "All due respect, this isn't Twilight. I really doubt Kurt Hummel is going to spew some lines of how he can't kill me. He'll drain me dry in a heartbeat."

"This is the risk we are willing to take," Sue said, walking upon them, having been listening in. "Let's face it hobbit orphan, you escaped Porcelain without even a scratch. He's not going to kill you, at least not yet. We need to figure out what he wants before he kills more Hiders trying to get it. Sorry, kid, sacrifice one for the lives of many. That's the way it is."

"Fine, I'll do it, but I want at least a silver cross on me."

"Sorry, kid, Porcelain demanded you be unarmed."

"And how long do I have to make a decision about this?"

Sue looked out the window. "About 6 hours or he kills the witch."

-o-

Blaine damned his conscious for this. If he didn't come out here the blood of a 10 year old girl would be on his hands and he couldn't have that. He was already blaming himself for his families death, he didn't need another one. This is why he found himself sitting in the school garden on a stone bench facing the large 10 foot round fountain, the crescent moon glistening in the water. Water trickled down the bowls over the fountain adding sound to the otherwise quiet night.

"I know, cliché of me, forgive me for that," Kurt's voice whispered making Blaine jump. "You're jumpy."

"One usually is when a vampire is suddenly sitting next to him."

"I wouldn't exactly call it sudden," he smiled, small gleam of fang noticeable. "You look like you should now. 18, right?"

"Yeah."

Kurt smiled, staring up at the moon. "She did good with you, I'd commend her if I hadn't ripped her throat out, but I'm sure you can forgive me for that, I was angry."

"Why do you want me?" Blaine asked, deciding to cut to the chase. "Because my father was your lover?"

Kurt coughed then, covering his mouth. "Your father hated me if you do not recall. It was his hate of me that started pureblood war. You remember."

"The Hunters wanted to exterminate the purebloods and make them nothing but myth. That was in 1779."

"Wow, they have you thoroughly brainwashed in this place don't they? Admittedly, that's not their fault, that witch played with your head, but that's okay, I have the Pierce witch now. A Pierce cast the spell and a Pierce will remove it, and everything can go back to the way it was, Blaine."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I saw you 6 years ago I thought she may have played me a fool. Your appearance was barely altered from the last moment I saw you. I had to make sure she did not paint a doll of you, but when I smelled you I knew it was you. Plus, you didn't die when I fed you my blood."

"Your blood? You forced it down my throat."

"I know," Kurt mused, looking at the water. "My blood is deadly to humans, it's been that way for as long as I can remember. Father told me it was to ensure I'd never turn a human for a mate." Kurt stood, spinning around in an elegant circle, arms outstretched. "But I didn't want a human, I wanted you, and our love incited a war. It was beautiful, they would not allow us to be together. Two men wanting to wed? Can not have that. Make another man your toy, yes, but you dare not wed a male and allow the purebloods to die."

Kurt stopped his spinning, grabbing Blaine's hands and pulling him to his feet. "So we did what our fathers engrained in us. We acted on our nature."

Blaine looked at the taller male quizzically, wondering what he was talking about. The grin on his face said he was recalling a wonderful memory, but his words spoke of horror.

"We killed them, Blaine, you and I! We killed our own families just for each other, and I would do it again just to have you back," he brought Blaine's hand to his lips, kissing it softly. "I've chased you all these years, now it's time for you to chase me again, Blaine."

Releasing Blaine's hands he turned on his heel and began to walk away, his heels clicking atop the cement ground. "Oh, and tell Sue, I'm immune to the smell of your blood. I'll be seeing you around." With that he disappeared into the night leaving Blaine standing alone in the darkness.

Quinn and Sue slowly emerged from their hidings, staring at the boy in quiet shock.

"You heard all that didn't you? What was he talking about? The way he spoke he sounded as if I-"

"Blaine," Quinn began quietly. "We didn't understand a word of what was said."

"What? What do you mean, it was clear as day."

Quinn shook her head in the negative. "You weren't speaking English. At first I thought it was Romanian, then perhaps Latin, but it was neither. It was something I've never heard."

"So tell us hobbit orphan, who the hell are you?"

-chapter 2 end-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Scarlet Heart

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine

Spoilers: None

Warnings: mild scenes of gore, vampires

Summary: To the outside world Dalton seemed like a regular exclusive private school, only Dalton had very strict entry policies. The only students admitted into Dalton were those who knew of vampires, were attacked by vampires, or worse, orphaned by them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, as we all know, for my name is not Ryan Murphy.

Scarlet Heart

"Hi, Blaine!" a girl called as he walked towards the commons.

"Hey," another set of girls waved as they passed.

Blaine wondered how he'd gone from the insane person to the most popular guy in school. Just last week these girls were laughing and jeering at him and now they were waving to him? Hitting on him possibly? Even if he was so inclined he wouldn't be interested. Shallow wasn't his thing but he still wondered what was with the sudden shift in popularity.

Sitting down at his usual table he voiced this question to his 'friends'. "Dude, you were up close to Kurt Hummel, everyone in school knows it," Finn answered.

"Before it was like you were crazy, but the cameras caught the whole thing so now there's proof and shit," Puck added.

"You Kurt's bitch or something?" Santana smirked, poking at a cuticle. "You two looked pretty damn friendly in that video."

"He was talking to me is all, he was just thrilled, I guess."

"Thrilled about what," Wes questioned. Blaine knew how serious his best friend could be and when it came to vampires there was no messing around.

"I don't know. I think he has me confused with someone else. He kept talking about the past and some Romeo and Juliet esque romance, it was confusing."

"While I do not approve of his methods, it seems rather sweet to kill in the name of one true love," Rachel quipped.

"Oh stuff it man-hands, you spew one true love crap because you can't get a man."

"At least I care about the species I sleep with. What was the last guy? A lycan?"

"There is nothing wrong with getting my mack on, and he was hot. Who cares if he pops a tail on the full moon?"

"Hobbit orphan!" Sue called out, motioning for him to come here. Immediately conversation in the commons ceased as he stood up and went to the blonde teacher. "Balloon tits, meet me in my office in 2 hours. I have a couple of missions that may require the use of your exploding sandbags."

Santana sighed, poking at her lunch before nodding. Blaine looked back at them for a moment before following Sue to her office. They entered the well decorated room, Sue putting a phonebook on the chair for Blaine to sit on. Blaine sighed, moving the phonebook before sitting in the chair, looking at all the medals and honors that adorned the walls.

"Q has gone back to the East to find out what language you were speaking. She took a voice sample with her to find some fanatical vampire nerd that will know it. Till then, you're going to see Kurt every night in that garden. We need to know more."

"He won't come back, he said it was time for me to chase him, that he was through chasing me. I guess that means I have to seek him out."

"Well that's damn wonderful and you refuse to tell us what he told you."

Blaine looked down at his feet. A part of his feared them knowing what Kurt, the other part of him feared that they'd fear him or worse, lock him up.

"That's smart, kid, there's no room for tattle-rats in the Hunter's world. Till we get a translation you'll go about your daily life, got it? Good. Dismissed."

Blaine sighed, it was the most he could hope for at the moment.

-o-o-o-

Sue looked at the quivering bush of a boy standing in her office. "What is this sad sack of flesh, Q?"

"Was mouthing off in a pub about his endless knowledge of pureblood vampires and how he killed one once, so I brought him here. Had him listen to the tape and he said he knew the language."

"If I'm translating it'll cost you," he told them, looking around.

"Everyone's got a price, name it."

"A date with one huntress you have here under the name Rachel Berry."

"Done."

"Then we have a deal. The language is Vampricia," he told her. "Some experts say the language is a more complex form of Latin and Greek but no one is sure. It was coined Vampricia in the 19th century when a philosopher realized the language was only heard during the time of purebloods. The language was only used among purebloods, and their servants."

"Can you translate it, Bush head?"

"I'm not a vampire so no, but I could pick out bits of it," he answered, taking a seat. "One of them was really confused about what was going on, the other one kept talking about love and death, I think they even mentioned the pureblood war."

"You're useless," Sue dead-panned.

"Sorry, they were talking extremely rapidly but there's a line at the end, like he knew someone was listening. Said something like 'Let Sue know I'm immune to your blood' or something like that."

"Porcelain knew we were listening in, which meant he was speaking this gibberish so we wouldn't understand. Now the big question is, who exactly is the hobbit orphan?"

-o-o-o-

"_Do not walk away from me young man."_

"_I'm tired of hearing the same speech every day, father. Despite your beliefs I can be friends with who ever I choose."_

"_Not with Kurt Hummel. There is such things as territories, Blaine and he is the enemy."_

"_He's not the enemy, this damn thing between you and his father is not our business. I'm 111 years old and I can be friends with however I so choose."_

"_It better remain as friends, Blaine. You are my only son but if need be I will rip you apart limb by limb."_

"_And then what? Find another pureblood wife? You forget, a pureblood child when born kills their mother. You can only keep up this cycle so long, father. Now if you'll excuse me."_

_-o-_

"_They're just being bigots," Kurt murmured against Blaine's wrist. "I say we ignore them and do what we want."_

"_I could live without the constant lecture. I understand when we were in our 50s, giving us the whole enemies speech but now? We're not ignorant."_

"_Blaine, you're killing my buzz right now," Kurt sighed, licking the blood flowing from the bites in Blaine's wrist._

"_I apologize, but this almost seems like Romeo and Juliet does it not?"_

"_Did you just compare our family's feud to a human tragedy?"_

"_Perhaps I did."_

"_Does this make my house Capulet and yours Montague."_

"_Mock me for knowing of the tragedy but it seems you've read it as well."_

"_I was bored. Admittedly, if that is our life, I think we should do away with them before they can do away with us."_

"_Kurt?"_

"_Do you love me, Blaine?"_

_Blaine blinked at the other boy. "You know I do."_

"_Then let's start an uprising, be with me for our eternal lives."_

"_An uprising? Kill them all? Or rather, watch them kill each other?"_

_Kurt's blood stained lips turned up in a smile. "We'll be the last two purebloods alive. The world will fear us and we'll have each other."_

_Leaning forward Blaine teasingly licked his own blood from the corner of Kurt's lips. "Sounds ideal."_

"_I agree," he smirked, reaching up and pushing his hair back into place. "Can we share now?"_

_Blaine laughed, picking up Kurt's wrist and kissing the vein before letting his fangs sink in._

_-o-_

Kurt blinked his eyes open, the sun still poking through his closed curtains. It had been at least 100 years since he'd had a dream, let alone a dream of Blaine. This assured him that he'd finally found his Blaine. He'd admit that when he first saw the boy 6 years ago he'd been shocked. He looked the same as he had all those years ago, unchanged in appearance. Honestly, he thought it was a trick, there was no way the witch would keep his appearance the same, yet when he smelled him there was little doubt. It was his Blaine, un-aged.

"Kurtsie! Looky! I drew a kitty," Brittany called, holding up her crayon drawing of a blue kitten.

His eyes shifted to the ten year old girl who smiled brightly. "Bring the kitty to life."

"Okay!" she cheered, crumpling the paper into a clump, the clump turning into a small blue kitten. The kitten meowed, curling into her palm. "Did I do good?"

"You did very good," he smiled, getting up from his bed and patting the blonde's head.

"Did you find the boy you wanted? Was I right?"

"You were, Brittany, he was just where you said he was. Now, could you release an age spell and a memory lock?"

She blinked up at him, tilting her head to the side. "I don't know what that means."

"A witch a long long long time ago took my special person from me and she put a few spells on him. She locked his memories so he'd forget me and then she slowed his aging down so much that he wouldn't age physically for 200 years."

"But you said he's all grown up now, right?" she questioned, petting the kitten as it purred.

"That's right. Can you tell me why?"

Brittany shook her head. "Can I meet him?"

"I can't take you to him, but perhaps I can lure him here for you."

She nodded an okay to this. "Kurtsie, are you going to kill me?"

"If you give me Blaine back, I'll allow you to live."

"Okay!" she cheered setting her kitty down and picking up a crayon to draw herself a new dress. She had to look pretty for her new friend.

-o-o-o-

Blaine yawned as he walked down the hall. The past two nights had been hell for him, he could hardly sleep a wink. He'd never had trouble with insomnia before but now it seemed like it was assaulting him full force.

"You look tired," a small voice said, making Blaine jump. "Sorry," the blonde said, finger innocently perched upon her lower lip.

Blaine looked left and right but no one else seemed to notice the little girl standing in the hallway. "You did that? The dream too?"

"Dream?" she questioned, titling her head to the side. "Kurtsie told me to watch over you. I didn't do anything. I was just saying sorry because you look like you need a nap."

"The little Pierce girl aren't you? Brittany?"

She beamed. "Yup! That's me! Kurtsie is taking care of me."

"You truly didn't expect me to harm the girl did you?"

Blaine visibly jumped backwards at Kurt's sudden appearance, a hand on Brittany's head. Students continued to pass, chatting animatedly with each other as usual.

"I need her, Blaine, and you know I wont kill anyone I have use of."

"So you have use of me? That's why you didn't kill me?"

"I don't just have a use for you, you're more than just a need; more than a puppet. Everything I've done is for you, to wake you up. Our dreams are starting to synch, you're not able to sleep at night, you're becoming you again."

"I don't know who you think I am, Kurt, but I'm not a vampire. I'm human."

Kurt smiled, walking forward, or more gliding forward as it seemed vampires did. Blaine was frozen in place as Kurt took his hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing Blaine's knuckles. Slowly he turned Blaine's hand over, licking the palm teasingly.

"What are you doing?"

Kurt said nothing as his fangs sunk into Blaine's palm, the dark haired boy hissing in pain. With a smirk Kurt's fangs retracted from the flesh, blood sliding down from the wounds. "You can feel pain in a dream. Humans can not. Humans can not physically enter the realm of dreams, vampires can. Some of our greatest kills were upon sleeping victims."

Blaine's eyes widened as he tried to gulp down the lump in his throat. "This is a-"

"Dream," Kurt smirked. "Brittany brought both of us to the dream realm. I have to say, I'm disappointed you dream of this place. Then again, they've protected you the last 6 years haven't they? Trained you to kill your own kind."

"I'm not a vampire. I'm not the Blaine you think I am."

"Ever use a silver cross?"

"Wood works fine, plus its more physically appealing to me."

"Holy water?"

"Holy water is for the overtly religious hunters, it doesn't always work."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Do you have an excuse for all 'hunter protection'? Let's face it Blaine, ever since I killed those Hiders you've been obsessed with me, which I have to say I quite enjoy, but you're not human; not a hunter. You're a vampire, under a few spells but a vampire none-the-less."

"That's impossible. You lived 400 plus years ago, the pureblood wars were just as long ago. I think I would know if I lived that long."

"Your physical appearance was of a 12 year old last time I saw you. It was simple enough for us, Blaine, we looked like children, no one suspected us. One mistake was all it took, and that witch put a spell on you. I don't know what happened between that time and 6 years ago but I do know she stopped your physical aging until you were under the protection of Hiders. The moment you were under protection you would age physically like a human, and your body would function thus. The kicker? If I didn't find you in time you would die, just like any other human, but that's okay, because I did find you."

Blaine shook his head. "300 years of memories don't just disappear. I'm not who you think I am."

"Clarissa Pierce cast the spell first. Abigail Pierce solidified it. Brittany Pierce will break it. It's that simple."

"Please, I am NOT who you think I am."

"Fine, you want to be stubborn," Kurt sighed, biting his lip before pressing his lips to Blaine forcing his own blood into the boys mouth. He held him in place forcing the other to drink down the fluid just like before. He pulled back, licking excess that slid down Blaine's lips. "Come find me when you kill one of your friends, I'll be waiting."

Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt turned and began walking away.

"Oh, you always slept better during the day, usually around noon. But if you insisting to sleep at night trying using a body pillow, you used to hug top sheets to get comfortable."

"Bye, Mr. Blaine," Brittany waved.

-o-

Blaine sat up in his bed, holding an hand to his head. A dream? Reality in a dream? His eyes found his palm noticing the skin completely untouched. Was Kurt trying to mess with him? Should he tell Ms. Sylvester about this? There was to many questions running through his head and no answers.

"What am I supposed to do?"

No one was in a hurry to give him an answer either. Emerson continued on his lecture on demons and how they differ from vampires. It was useless information to him, which of course prompted him to ask. "How about entry into the realm of dreams?"

Everyone's eyes turned to him and he could already here the ridicule. Ridicule that was making his head churn with emotions. Emotions that were slowly overtaking him.

"There are many arguments to whether the realm of dreams exists. There's also theories that certain demons can enter and manipulate the dreams of humans."

"What about vampires? Can they enter the dream realm?"

"I would think that impossible. Vampires have extraordinary superhuman abilities, true enough, but walking the plain of dreams isn't one of them. Now there are some conspiracy theorists that believe pureblood vampires, if they did exist, were able to enter the psyche of their victims and kill them within their sleep."

"Like Freddy Krueger but prettier," Puck chortled."Same basic principle I suppose. The victims would be completely untouched, merely dead, as if they had died in their sleep. Naturally their bodies were drained of blood, but no wounds would ever be found."

"You know for someone who knows vampires exist you are rather skeptical," Blaine mused, finger on his chin, an exasperating feeling filling him. "You weren't there so how do you know?"

"It's logic, Mr. Anderson. Now, if you are quite through-"

"Actually, no, I'm not 'quite through'. You tell us its all conspiracy theory. You act like you know more on the subject because you are older. Yet all your 'facts' are matters of opinion. It's your OPINION that purebloods never existed. You tell me Kurt Hummel is unpredictable and then try to tell me what he'll do. But no one knows what he'll do, least of all a pathetic lowly mortal." He was lost. Lost in a cloudy haze of anger, annoyance, and nothing, nothing human at least.

"I think you need to go see the Principal, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine scoffed, standing up, annoyance still surging through him like an onset of liquid fire. Before he could even think about the motion he tilted his head to the side, a smirk gracing his lips. "I think you need to burn in your hell."

The teacher's eyes widened. His mouth opened to reprimand the boy only to collapse to the floor.

"Mr. Emerson!" Rachel yelled, jumping up and running to the teacher. "Oh my god!" she shrieked, prompting everyone else to jump up. Blaine stared at them, their eyes glued to the now dead body of their teacher.

Wes bent down to check for a pulse only to pull his hand away as if burned. "His skin is searing hot."

All eyes turned to Blaine, who stared back.

"I'm gonna go get, Ms. Sylvester," Santana announced, heading for the door. The door in question slammed shut, the lock clicking into place. She pulled on the door handle, trying to get the door open to no avail. The shades over the windows slid down, casting the room into darkness.

"What's going on?" Finn questioned, trying to keep the freak-out from his voice.

"We're going to play a game," Blaine announced, standing from his seat.

"The fuck are you talking about Anderson?" Puck yelled. "Let's see who gets out of this room alive and who doesn't," he smiled. "Here's a hint, it doesn't end well for you all. Game on!"

-chapter 3 end-


End file.
